Speechless
by Poison Butterfly
Summary: .'Special' was supposed to be a word not in his vocabulary. Yet when he looked down at his lover, he realized that it was the perfect word to describe him. Yaoi, 393.


Speechless

A Saiyuki fan fiction by Poison Butterfly

Disclaimer: It would be wonderful if my story was canon, but it is not. I do not own Saiyuki - Kazuya Minekura does.

WARNING: There is an inexplicit sexual scene in this story. I feel that it is ok to post this here because of its lack of detail in terms of being graphic. I don't think this story is graphic, and therefore a "M" rating is perfectly suitable for it.

* * *

Special.

It was a word he never thought he'd use. Such words were too flowery for a person with a crude mouth such as his. If he were to ever say it, it'd be in a sarcastic tone, making the word condescending to whoever it was being said to.

It was why he chose to think it instead of say it.

Genjo Sanzo had never been one for expressing himself with words, not very well at least, and he hated when he was forced to say more than he was required. If a person wanted more words, he'd be more than glad to give them an explicative to take on their way.

However, there were times when he could find no words at all. Verbal communication would seem foreign in those situations, save a few simple phrases. His brain could not handle complex thoughts in those moments. His focus would narrow onto one simple desire that he could not properly express by _words_.

Actions spoke louder than words.

Sanzo wasn't aware if Goku knew just how important he was. He was more than just someone he found, more than a student or apprentice. His relationship with the earth spirit had been undefined for so long, and even now when they had an actual term for their relationship, he still didn't think it was enough.

Goku had taught him to live again, had taught him to live _period_. Mind so caught up with the quest of revenge and to get back what was his, he had forgotten that his life was his own. Even if he was bestowed with a holy title and the responsibilities that came with it, he was still his own person. What would he do after he achieved his goal, anyways?

The mischievous child, Goku as he first met him, caused more problems than he seemed to be worth. Troublesome, a bit dense, and even at times downright dangerous, it seemed like insanity for a "holy man" like Sanzo to take in such a creature. But as he had to deal with the situations his charge had gotten in, Sanzo began to become more… human. More realistic. And while revenge was still his main goal and the thing he worked for the most, there were now other things in his life that demanded his attention.

He would not be able to simply disappear after reclaiming his master's keepsake without a soul taking notice. Goku would never allow that.

And it had taken the two of them a _long_ time for them to get to this point. Trust was not easy to gain from Genjo Sanzo, but Goku had won it. He had even won it in a way that his other two companions had not – for in the few moments of tranquility he was able to grab, he would not turn his charge away if he wanted to come near. It had been a monumental event when Sanzo had permitted Goku to sleep in his bed with him.

It had become habit, after awhile. Goku would sneak in, and before he could ask, he'd receive Sanzo's silent approval as the priest made room for him to lie down. And for many weeks that was all that they did – sleep. It was all that they were able to do on most nights, the journey making them too tired to even consider anything else.

…it had been awhile since those days had been commonplace.

Currently, Sanzo wondered why he was trying to think of such things at a moment like this. Hadn't he decided before that complex thought was pointless at times like this? Clearing his mind, he did his best to focus on the one single thing that his brain could handle in his current state.

Goku.

Their bed was not a place for just sleeping anymore. It was also not a place for clothes, but they were long gone and no longer a consideration in their current matter. With the priest on all fours above where his charge lay, the last thing on their minds was sleep.

All either one cared for now was skin, and Sanzo knew that he personally couldn't get enough of the one under him. The evening had started out gentle, but he was growing needy. Kisses and bites covered Goku's neck and trailed downward over a heaving chest. Very little in this world could cause the earth spirit to breathe like that. Sanzo smirked when he realized that it was no great demon or god who did, but a mere "human." Him.

His tongue crept out of his mouth to stroke the hardened nubs on Goku's chest, one after the other respectively. The moans he heard as a result of his actions were so amazingly _arousing_ that he could feel the tingling pulses run through his body as if inspired by them. In many ways, they were.

It was also not very often that Goku would spread himself so willingly out to Sanzo's desire. The earth spirit loved to give a fight, even if he was already planning on submitting, just to make things difficult. Sanzo would often swear and complain, but he had to admit that he liked it when Goku made things difficult. But in many ways, it was even more desirable to be given permission to do what he wanted without much objection.

Two strong hands rested on his shoulders, pushing him down as Goku arched his body up to Sanzo's mouth. Willing, yes, but demanding too. Sanzo didn't mind that, he had never been much of the teasing sort anyways. He didn't have the patience for it.

Before he knew it he was at what they both wanted. Very prominent against the bronzed skin of the earth spirit, desire stood waiting to be attended to. Sanzo licked his lips. Of all of Goku's skin, this was what he wanted to taste the most.

He did not leave the brunette waiting long. With practice gained from their past encounters, the priest fed his hunger by feasting on the desire in front of him. It filled his mouth and was so hot that his tongue could barely stand sliding around it. But he wanted this taste so badly he'd risk being burnt to have it. He was so hungry… and around him Goku's legs spazzamed against the sheets as they tried to find a grip. The brunette's hands had already found their way into his hair, pulling Sanzo closer, encouraging Sanzo to continue his feast with vigor.

While Sanzo's own hands were on the earth spirit's hips, he let his charge have a good deal of control in their movements. He had learned before how to take it and not choke, and as a result it would only make his own reactions become more heated. He loved being able to do this to Goku – to be able to get him to squirm as he feasted.

This time Goku had blessed him with a longer feast than Sanzo was usually accustomed to. As the earth spirit cried out, the priest finished his magnificent meal with bitter salt shooting down his throat. He did not finch at the taste, he never did anymore, and his tongue made sure that he did not miss any of the final dish. Goku could say nothing, not even make a noise as Sanzo made sure he had everything he wished to partake in. Serving his master was an exhausting experience, and it was often one that he'd need to catch his breath from. But he would _never_ turn down the chance to feed the priest, no matter how tired it would make him.

Tongue licking his lips, Sanzo crawled back up the body of his generous host and breathed teasingly in his ear. No words were needed to explain to the other that Sanzo wanted to return the favor. His tongue traced the outline of Goku's ear, emphasizing his point.

Moments later Sanzo was thanking whoever had decided that the brunette would regain his strength so quickly with a low rumbling moan. Fingers caressed his own desire hanging from his body. He was rigid, hot, craving to be touched. So unusual for him being as anti-social as he was, but Goku was an exception. Goku could invade his personal space like this _any _day.

He loved it when the brunette would take his time with him. Goku would not flinch back from the heat, but more revel in it as his fingers would purposely remain in some of the hottest spots. Sometimes he would give a series of small squeezes, causing Sanzo to forget any breath he was attempting to catch. The priest's fingers would grip the sheets tightly and his thighs would tense. He would find himself speaking usually around then, although it was always only one word.

Tonight he couldn't even manage that.

The other residents of the inn would probably complain tomorrow about the noise they were making, but Sanzo couldn't help it, and he knew Goku couldn't have helped it earlier. Sharing a room with one another was often too big of a temptation for them to _just_ sleep. That would come… eventually. Sanzo could feel it in his body – he'd be too tired after Goku was done with him to even think about doing anything else tonight. The tension was that tight in his body.

His own relief soon followed with his back arching like a cat's. Likewise he also hissed, and his eyes narrowed as he forced to keep his eyelids open at least a crack. He didn't see, but he could feel himself become slick in Goku's hand. And just as before he was so tense, now his body was rapidly relaxing. Soon he might not be able to hold himself above the earth spirit.

As if sensing his master's state, the brunette pulled his lover down gently to his side with his dry hand while the one that was coated was drawn to his mouth. The movement was so natural, so instinctive that it made Sanzo almost smile. Goku licked his wrist where some of the blonde seemed to have trickled down to.

They still could not speak, not even here. The not-quite wish to smile was gone, and Sanzo found himself smirking. Wouldn't special be an inappropriate word to use here?

As he felt a strand of hair brushed out of his face, he realized that maybe he could make an exception. Goku was worth it. He would always be worth it.

* * *

Comments and criticisms appreciated.

Poison Butterfly


End file.
